spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackborg
Jackborgs are cybernetic infantrydwarves that fight for various dwarven kingdoms in the West Everoc Inlands after their introduction in the Coastal Reaches. Origins Jackborgs were indirectly invented by Draconik Sankis when he first revived Jack Magnus after the latter was killed in battle. Draconic absconded with his corpse and managed to keep his brain alive long enough to replace his nervous tissue with wiring, later adding artificial lungs and water wings after a second death in a drowning accident. As Jack Magnus was the first Cyborg in Everoc history, cyborgs (or dwarven ones at least), would become known as jackborgs. Parasol agents have been credited with coining the term "jackborg", having thought of it as a humorous nickname just before one of the last battles of the Timewar, after learning about Jack's odd appearance and then-unusual anatomy. General information The majority of jackborg forces are composed of dwarves who have been grievously wounded or recently killed in battle. Becoming a jackborg is voluntary on the part of soldiers and involuntary for nonmilitary dwarves who have no next of kin to give or deny permission. Upon enlistment, soldiers may specify whether or not they would like to be resurrected as a jackborg if such a calamity occurs. Of course, the actual conversion rate of wounded dwarves to jackborgs depends almost entirely on both the availability of materials and the skill level of local biomechanics. For the most part, new jackborgs will retain their memories and skills but, although they often end up bald of face and head, in a process that is not entirely understood. Partial selective amnesia is also common among converted corpses as they are rarely retrieved quickly enough to prevent brain damage. In extreme cases of mental degradation for whatever reason, jackborgs are given a weapon to replace one hand, a shot of rage-inducing drugs in one arm, and simply pointed at their leaders' enemies. It is worth being noted that the average jackborg is nowhere near as powerful as a Parasol Biomech, such as Gearbox from Division 48D. Despite this, jackborgs are somewhat expensive, but thanks to general stupidity and the horrendously bad luck known among dwarves, they are still relatively easy to come by. Future events As time passes, jackborgs become produced more often and more efficiently, until they become a staple of dwarven culture. Engravings of these beings are often seen on the walls of any noble's bedroom. "Roaming" jackborgs Jackborgs often grow board after being confined to one place long enough and many may leave their mountainhalls and wander the world as mercenaries and brigands. Often jackborgs re-enter normal society (or more normal military forces) when captured and talked into it. Others are simply jackborgs that have gone off over the years or suffered some kind of severe head injury that went uncorrected. They're all rather violent sorts though who prefer violence over diplomacy, making them dangerous to traveling caravans. "Pet" Jackborgs "Pet" jackborgs are often lobotomized dwarves whose brain was damaged to an extent that doctors were forced to replace their brains. They're armed with a weapon, generally a swords, spear, or hammer and think using a strange computer that dwarves either purchase prefabricated from the parasol Stranded or buy the blueprints for them from the same. They are classed as Pets for the purpose of keeping tabs on them in the same manner as refugees and freed animalman tribal slaves. Some "pets", however, are simply called thus because of a common nickname, where jackborgs serving as bodyguards are called "pets" as a term of endearment. These jackborgs retain full coherent thought and speech, and are every bit as capable (and even more so) than the average dwarf. Category:Creatures Category:Groups